


Independent

by Mookumi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU where Mila leaves Russia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mookumi/pseuds/Mookumi
Summary: This is an AU where Mila leaves her homerink after Yuri presented as an alpha, but that's not the reason.Mila and Yuri are appartement neighbours in russiaI'm very sorry, but I just love this anime too much and I love Mila too much!I know that Mila/Yuri is not one of the popular pairings... and they are probably hell of ooc but this fic made itself independent when I didn't even think of writing it down for real.The relationship between them in the anime is there, yet not romantically, but I wanted to explore that terrain.Have mercy, this is my first FF I've ever written and english is not my first language and there will be logical errors from the size of elephants.Also working titles suck D:I cannot describe myself as an insider in alpha/omega-verses, but just bare with me!Also, there is... so much background story for Mila which is completely out of my shitty brain... don't read if you don't like that much ooc?Not beta-ed so - sorry for grammar or just typosTBH this is only the prologue some kind of... what I really intended to tell would happen in chapter two.I don't exactely know where it will go from here on. I have a rough idea in my mind but I'm not even sure if I will write it down for real or if it completely changes while writing.It's just a warning because I myself am always unhappy if I like a fic and it is never finished :')





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Mila leaves her homerink after Yuri presented as an alpha, but that's not the reason.  
> Mila and Yuri are appartement neighbours in russia
> 
> I'm very sorry, but I just love this anime too much and I love Mila too much!  
> I know that Mila/Yuri is not one of the popular pairings... and they are probably hell of ooc but this fic made itself independent when I didn't even think of writing it down for real.  
> The relationship between them in the anime is there, yet not romantically, but I wanted to explore that terrain.  
> Have mercy, this is my first FF I've ever written and english is not my first language and there will be logical errors from the size of elephants.  
> Also working titles suck D:
> 
> I cannot describe myself as an insider in alpha/omega-verses, but just bare with me!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, there is... so much background story for Mila which is completely out of my shitty brain... don't read if you don't like that much ooc?
> 
> Not beta-ed so - sorry for grammar or just typos
> 
> TBH this is only the prologue some kind of... what I really intended to tell would happen in chapter two.  
> I don't exactely know where it will go from here on. I have a rough idea in my mind but I'm not even sure if I will write it down for real or if it completely changes while writing.  
> It's just a warning because I myself am always unhappy if I like a fic and it is never finished :')

"Mila Babicheva! OI, BABA let me go!!!" Yuri shrieks as she stems him over her head without even flinching.  
Dammit! Is he her plaything or what?!  
He's an alpha and she shouldn't treat him like he was just an object she could toy with.  
With thirteen, he was rather young when he presented as alpha. Like he expected. Like everyone expected! It was obvious to everyone.

Mila was omega. This was not so obvious.  
She is a true beauty as most omega are but like many alpha she is also rather tall, has a stunning figure and charisma, is very competetive and even forceful and she obviously has the strenght of a grizzlybear!

"Old hag, let me down!!" He's squirming and struggling but the woman doesn't even bat an eyelid and keeps balancing him like an object over her head. She only let's him go laughing brightly when Yakov makes a sneering remark about both of them competing in pair skating obviously Mila having the role of the guy.  
Dammit, this is annoying. Is this an alpha thing? Not wanting to be played with? He hasn't quite figured it out what's an alpha thing and what's a Yuri thing.  
Yes, he maybe small... and not muscular... and he has no impressive physique... YET!  
Just wait till his hormones kick in! Just stem me when I'm weighing 120 pounds! - even though he frowns at the thought of that sudden change of his slender stature.

He's leaning with his front on the railing to the rink, pouting as he checks his mobile if maybe social media has anything up their sleeves to distract him from the annoyance Mila Babicheva is, but nothing important is happening. Not that he has that many friends either.  
"What's up Yuratchka? You know I didn't mean to anger you for real." there is a hint of a question in her comment as she leans against him from behind, her auburn locks brushing gently at his cheeks and her hand patting slightly on his head.  
She hugs him a little tighter and squeezes his left shoulder.  
"Ooi what are you doing old woman! This is called sexual harrassment." he grumbles as he tries to get away from her, but she only squeezes tighter giggling lightheartedly.  
Sighing he gives in to the hug. It's not that uncomfortable having some physical contact from time to time at all. He doesn't have many friends here... everyone may seem friendly and there is no open hostility, but he's more of a lone warrior or at least that's how he liked to see himself. He was always strong on his own and he had a bad temper and it's not like he was trying to hide it – not really perfect requirements for making friends easy, but it was impossible for him to use his full potential of pissyness against her. Usually because it just bounces off of her so she somehow became one of only few people he consideres a friend in moscow.

He checks his instagram and Mila uploaded a photo with him napping on a bench at the rink during their break this morning. She managed to somehow ... stick a pair of paper catears on his head before shooting it!?  
"BABA!!! ..." he snapps at her but the rest of his anger is calming down as quickly as it was there when he recognizes her expresion. Is that sadness? Mila's never sad! Maybe she has less brighter days but now she looks like she's having trouble to keep her composure. "... what is...?"

"Yuri ... I... you.." suddenly there is hesitation and nervousness in her voice and she smells faintly of fear as she obviously struggles to find the right words. The right words for what?  
His chest clenches as he is not used to smell Mila at all. Her omega scent usually is light, hardly present like the spring scents when the snow begins to thaw with a slightly earthy note that keeps it grounded and real.

"What is it? Has something happened ... ?" he doesn't know how to respond to a sad Mila so he pushes his fists in the bags of his training jacket down, stretching the cloth around his neck till he hears the quiet sounds of fibers ripping. He only knows her cheerful and energetic. This is a first.

"I'll be leaving Russia!" she blurts.  
What?! Maybe he misheard. What??? How can she?! Why even would she want to..?  
Eyes widening in astonishment and confusion, his thoughts seem to be obviously written all across his face because Mila beginns to stammer an explanation.

"Look, I'm 18 now... I... am allowed to travel alone finally and I want to see the world. I want to make experiences all over the world, I want to train with different coaches on different rinks for a broader spectrum of knowledge and experience I can resort to, although Yakov is one of the best I think that he can just do that much and I have to do it while I'm still young and while I can still benefit from it ... in the US I found a rink and a coach... " she pauses, looking worried at the young blonde beside her. Yuri looks like his brain is trying hard to process what she told him. 

"You can't go!" he shouts , raising his voice louder than he intended.  
"You... what's with... everyone?? Yakov, Viktor? Who will I beat up in Smash then? Everyone will miss you! I ... " the rest stays stuck behind a large knot in his throat. He gulps it down together with the burning in the corner of his eyes. He can feel Mila is serious and he understands her points. Clenching his hand around his phone and staring on the display that goes in stand-by. He doesn't want to be understanding but he's trying not to be selfish.

 

Mila is annoying sometimes but she is the one person he can always rely on. She was the one that comforted him and dragged him to a doctor when he felt that his first heat was nearing and he was too confused to understand what was happening with his body and the impressions and the scents that were suddenly breaking in on him and she was the one that shared her knowledge about secondary genders with him. It was too embarrassing asking Viktor or even Yakov about that but Mila monologized in a casual blabbering while she moped the floor with his ass in smash one night. Mila is always willing to spend a night of videogaming with him when he's too bored to stay in his room for himself. Her place is also the one where he can always go to when he forgot to buy food on public holidays!

"When will you leave?" The words weigh heavy on his tongue. "And can I... write? You have line haven't you... ? Is it okay for me to write everyday?"  
He knows he sounds like a clingy child but the sudden feel of beeing left-behind alone with no real friend to rely on puts a lump of ice in his stomach and cords up his throat.  
'Clingy' is not exactely like a confident alpha sould react, he thinks by himself just to brush the thought away in an instant. Fuck it, I'm a fuckin 15y.o. I may as well behave like one.  
"If you don't write I'm gonna fuckin ride a tiger over there and kick your ass into the depths of hell old hag!!!" he bawls at her.

"Of course you can write – I expect you to do! We'll chat everyday like we do anyways, okay?"  
Mila seems relieved as she is grinning broadly at him and her scent is nearly back to normal.  
"Besides we will meet on championships and olympic games, got it? I'm not leaving this world, we will see each other at least 4 times a year and when I am in Russia visiting my family, I will always visit you as well, okay Yura?" He nods silently, the ice in his stomach melting a little bit away. 

 

Mila knows that it will get harder for him without a friend around. But she always knew she will be true to herself, not letting her secondary gender set the limits for what she can achieve in her life. Not letting anyone or anything dictate what she is allowed to do or which way to go.

This is a lesson she learned in her family. Her father was the dominant type of alpha. One that liked to be in control even when he had to use his physical superiority to make it clear. He never touched Mila, but her mother eventually had to pay for whatever Mila did that he didn't like. Her mother tried to hide it. "I hit my head on the cupboard" and the likes, but Mila was not stupid. Not when she could see the bruises on her neck. "Tell me what cupboard chokes you", she thought, but bit her tongue. If her mother knew, that she knew...  
One day, Mila came home from training too late. It was a hard struggle for her mother to get the permission for Mila skating in the first place and when she was late, her mother was clenching her teeth while cooking, so Mila tried hard, so hard to never be late, but sometimes luck wasn't on her side. This particular day, she fell and twisted her ankle and hit her shoulders hard on the side fence, so her coach called her mother but was adamant to get a paramedic to check that nothing was broken, which luckily wasn't. The way home also took longer because she could only hobble slowly and even though she tried hard to be as fast as possible, she knew it was never fast enough. When she came home, she found her mother barely concious on the kitchen floor and her father was gone.  
The paramedics wanted to take her to the hospital, but her mother refused to go. What would become of Mila when she left. She was so afraid that if her father came back and she was not at home, he would for the first time hit Mila.  
"Then don't let him. And don't let him touch you ever again either! Let's leave this town and never come back." the redhead was surprised that she managed to let it sound so definite and strong.  
Something clicked inside her mother this instant back then when she kissed her temple and decided to fight for both of them.

Mila was seven when her mother moved with her to moscow. It was in this very night and they only took with them what they needed. Her mother withdrew as much money as possible from the shared bank account and left the card in the trash bin behind them.

"No alpha in my life. If I happen to present as omega, I will never ever have a alpha!" That was what Mila decided in the night she and her mother left that small town and the person that was her genitor, while she was sitting in a cold bus to moscow cuddled up in a blanket, snuggled tight in the warm embrace of her mother.

There were no restrictions or rules that an omega wasn't allowed to work it was just uncommon. At first Milas mother had to fight the prejudices on a daily basis... had to show again and again that she was able to keep up, that she was not weaker than an any other alpha or beta, and finally after years there was respect. She didn't return home drained and exhausted from the permanent struggle to prove her worth.  
Mila was twelve years old and quite able to manage on her own back then. After breakfast with her mother she would leave for school with extra food for the break between the lessons at school and her skate training. When she came home after training, she would begin to cook and her mother would eventually join and help with the other household chores.  
Some day, her mother asked, how Mila would feel if she had a friend. A mate, partner and maybe husband again. Her mother sometimes told her about her work, about colleagues and besides the initial shock and the image of her mother on the cold kitchen floor that was burnt in her mind for the rest of her life, Mila noticed that lately she told her more and more often about a certain man, that she obviously liked. Obviously like ... just mentioning him made her smile a little more happy which soothed the wrinkles she gained over the years and let her look younger and brighter than anything, Mila had ever seen her. Mila felt happy.

Ultimately it took them two years of him courting her mother till they finally mated and moved together. Mila learned that her mother became so accustomed to standing on her own feet, that it made her nervous and unsatisfied to being dependent on an alpha and it made her even more nervous to tell him how she felt because she was afraid that he could leave her because she is not the submissive type of omega or, what was even worse in her imagination, make her submit to quit working and staying at home.  
In the end, her new father was none of that. He was a rather uncommon alpha himself, that knew fairly well what her mother was a strong and individual omega and wanted to keep her like that. That was the reason he fell in love in the first place. He didn't want her at home and he didn't want her to be like any other omega he knew. Mila thought that this was perfect for all of them and smiled brightly.

 

"It would feel like abandoning everything I am for the sole purpose of being omega."  
When she was sixteen, the words in her mind didn't sound that harsh against any alpha anymore but basically the resolve stayed the same.  
Beeing in heat surely was a bitch, but she only had her first one and it was rather common to spend the first heats alone on drugs that weaken the symptoms a little.  
Her father was a good and gentle person and even though she learned that not every alpha (in fact most of them) is as bad as the one that sired her, she didn't have the need for an alpha, that she didn't liked to even be touched by one, besides the man she came to call father.

It's because I am not used to the smell, she told herself. I can get used to it if I just tried, but I don't have the urge to even try, so why should I?  
"Damn..." she sighed, when Yakov was screaming at her again. This time for slapping a younger skater. It was just on impulse... nothing consious. She was at the rink when someone tackled her hard and promptly clung on her hips, releasing a distressed smell and all she could think of was getting the alpha off her body. Considered the facts objectively, she perfectly knew that the younger one only clung to her on reflex not to crash face forward on the ice, and Yakov should appreciate that she at least managed to not use her fist to punch him but her mind went completely blank and she only recognized what she did, when her palm was burning and the younger skater stared at her blankly, cheek red and wet eyes and utterly confused, because he didn't even got the chance to say sorry.  
"I'm sorry!! Oh god I'm so sorry! I'm just... didn't want to slap you, OH GAAAWD!" Mila groaned embarrased by her own lack of self control, slapping both palms on her forehead dragging the right one down over her face and let it rest over her mouth.  
"I'm sorry... again. Are you ok?" she asked worried through clenched teeth seeking eye contact to the hopefully not too offended boy she had manhandled.  
The answer she got was only half what she expected, green eyes staring at her with what could only be described as a mixture of accusation and annoyance with a hint of anger, all perfectly mirrored in the scent he released, but instead of insults or trying to let himself look larger by straightening his spine like young alpha often tend to do, he just pushed himself backwards a bit.  
"Just don't do it again, old hag!" the boy growled dismissive while avoiding her eyes and gliding back a little. Well... that was unexpected and surprising. He couldn't have presented long ago and obviously had a strong and gentle character to not letting his behaviour be influenced by other alpha that much.  
"Mh... I promise, ok? And... use this. It's less offensive then."Mila said while she reached for her pocket where she had a fresh scent blocking stick and tipping with her index finger roughly where ones scent glands are.  
"Don't smell me then if you think it's offensive!" the younger one snarled at her, but grabbed the stick she offered nonetheless and applied it while skating backwards.  
"It's Mila by the way, shorty!!" she shouted at him and couldn't surpress a broad grin.  
"Well, whatever... I'll call you baba, BABA!!!" the blonde shouted back at her while collecting speed for a jump. "And it's not shorty, old hag, it's Yuri!"  
Mila could only grin broader at the image because he reminded her of a hissing kitten that was to small and cute for it's own sake. He smelled like an alpha but didn't behave like one or look like one yet, which was fair enough, a funny combination she didn't know yet.  
Maybe it's easier for me to get used to the scent of an alpha when he's still a kid, she thought and decided that she will at least try. 

Two years later, Mila found herself slightly frustrated, because even though she'd liked to be and by god, she tried hard to become a little more open with touches, she came to the conclusion that obviously she wasn't the touchy type.  
Sure, it was allright with her rinkmates, people she was comfortable with and with which she was spending nearly every day of her life.  
Victor for once was never one to care about boundaries, so he just ignored her punches as long as she apologized profundly, until her punches became slaps and until now when she can comfortably ignore his touchiness and Yuri still doesn't look very alpha-like with his slender stature and with his small height.

But besides from the people she loved and cared for, she still felt uncomfortable to even shake hands with strangers. Unexpected touches still make her jolt.  
Or completely freak out depending on the situation.  
Sometimes her temper is nearly as bad as Yuris in general. At Yakovs last birthday party at a restaurant where all his pupils were invited Viktor and Yuri had to drag her away from the womens restroom where a death rattling man was laying on the floor. He followed her after she left only to push her against the wall in the dark corridor trying to get his dirty hands between her legs, because she 'smelled like she needed it'. She showed him exactely what she needed... and that was her kicking his crotch and then send him to the floor with her knee in his face. She can't really remember what happened, her mind was in some kind of white haze, but that was the story Viktor told her how it looked like from the stairs where he was approaching. Also he told her, he thinks he remembered her screaming something along the lines of: "you dare to ever touch me again I'm gonna rip your balls off your disgusting body and feed it to your anus", while she desperately tried to free herself from Viktors and Yuris grip to 'kick the trash while he's still conscious'.  
Irks... that sounded not very dignified.

There are omega that never leave the country they were born in without an alpha because they are afraid of different rules or different social standards in foreign countries. True, there were countries where as an omega one would be treated like trash, like someone who is just an object in a household or like an accessory without any human rights, but there were also countries that were more progressive. It's just that she didn't want to think about such things. First she is Mila. Then she is competetive figure skater third on the worlds ranking, then a friend for those she calls friends and maybe then... somewhere on the tenth or eleventh position she is omega.  
That's also the reason why she doesn't use scent blocking soaps and only uses the stick blocker that could be applied like lipstick, which are usually not able to block everything. She just doesn't like the thought that her secondary gender dictates her life in any way. (Ignoring the heats because surpressing them with drugs is not healthy in the long run and it would only backlash with doubled intencity once she would quit them)

 

Mila leaves 2 months later.  
There is a party with everyone from the rink. Yuri doesn't really want to attend, but he likes Mila and he doesn't want to disappoint her. He shouldn't drink because of training the next day anyways so that is a good opportunity to say goodbye while she is still sober. Also he wouldn't be able to sleep with the party next to his room as Viktor managed to pull Georgi in a karaoke-sing-off, belting out cheesy lovesongs as loud as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you finally made it through, what could be described as first chapter, congratulations, you made it! XD  
> If you like, please tell me what you think about it.  
> I also have [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Moukumi) and [Tumblr](http://allistairgordon-blog.tumblr.com/) but this FF is my dirty secret, so you will only find drawings and many re-tweets and blogs from yoi there XD  
> 


End file.
